


Love story between the Sun and the Moon

by HadsaDeath



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadsaDeath/pseuds/HadsaDeath
Summary: I've been watching the Blood Moon last night, and the whole story came up in my mind. It's been a while I didn't write.





	Love story between the Sun and the Moon

The Sun and the Moon, two astral objects, both are fascinating us human beings since the beginning.

But what if those two had a love story? To make things easier, let’s even give them genders: both would be girls.

Sun would always be a very happy person, shining through everyone’s lives, and everyone felt like they couldn’t live without her.

Moon would be shyer, and only a few would notice she’s there, and though, Sun would’ve noticed Moon’s presence, but both would be too shy to spend a lot of time together in front of us.

Sun shines through the day to give us warmth and a certain comfort. Moon would stay behind, very discreet. But when Sun goes to leave us into the darkness, Moon would still be here, giving us that gentle, soft light she’d reflect to us. Moon helps those who think there would only be darkness in the night.

And that’s what Sun likes about Moon. She thinks about those who think they are forgotten in the night, and comforts us during our sleepless nights, shares secrets with us and listens without ever judging any of us.

And yet, Moon and Sun would dance together throughout the years, and at some nights, they would reunite for a while, not for long, but those who notice would see those two lovers combine their talents to brighten our visions, letting us see the most beautiful things there would be.

And always, Sun would put Moon in front, to let us see how beautiful Moon is on her own, despite the light Sun would show, Moon would be on her most beautiful looks, sometimes wearing fancy colors that always suited her, like yellow or sometimes red. And since Sun is bigger than Moon, Moon has always been the spoon, and when it happens, the only thing we can see is Moon being spooned by Sun, and Sun’s permanent light becoming a soft ring that makes us dream, and shows us that Moon has beautiful features Sun had seen and fallen for since the beginning.


End file.
